dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blade of Tidarion Schematic
} |supertitle = Schematic |name = Blade of Tidarion Schematic |icon = Greatsword-Schematic-icon1.png |image = Blade-of-Tidarion.png |px = 270x360px |type = Staff Schematic |damage = 58–65–75–77 AoE Cold/Fire/Electricity |dps = 94-105-122-125 |upgrade_slots = None |runes = Empty Rune |tier = 3 |stats = Damage: 24 Metal Offense: 12 Leather Offense: 12 Metal Offense: 12 Cloth Masterwork: 1 Masterwork |restriction = Mage only |value = |location = Skyhold - War table |notes = * Rewarded upon completing Stop War Between Nevarra and Tevinter war table operation with Josephine. |item_id = DA3//Equipment//Crafting//Recipes//Weapons//Warrior//Greataxes//dlcblue_recipe_greatsword_swordstaff |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser }} Blade of Tidarion Schematic is a tier 3 staff schematic from the Trespasser DLC for Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Trespasser * Rewarded upon completing Stop War Between Nevarra and Tevinter war table operation with Josephine. Notes * The Blade of Tidarion is one of five unique weapons added by Trespasser that deals elemental damage without the addition of a rune. * The Blade of Tidarion Schematic is listed as a staff schematic in the crafting menu, however the crafted blade is not actually a staff, but rather an elemental weapon that functions as a greatsword for any mage character. The shaft is visible at all times and in addition a blade will form from magical energy during combat. A mage wielding the blade is still able to cast spells and use various forms of magic whilst still being able to strike enemies, similar to a two-handed warrior. * Since the blade can be equipped with a rune whose element differs from the weapon, (e.g. a electricity blade with fire rune), the rune's damage output can be enhanced with additional accessories (e.g. Belt of the Inferno Pact). The schematic gains additional utility without losing damage potential compared to other staves'. This feature can be extremely useful with certain Trials activated, specifically for those enemies that have acquired random immunities to various elements. * Following the same mechanics, a mage equipped with this weapon is able to launch 24 projectiles instead of 12 when casting Energy Barrage. Half of the projectiles will be of the same element as the equipped rune. The projectiles' damage is determined by the base damage of the equipped rune, not the weapon itself. When used in this manner, the enchantment provided by a superb rune, assuming Tier 4 materials are applied, can enhance the Blade of Tidarion's Energy Barrage damage output by approximately 32%. * Due to the high number of Energy Barrage hits the weapon creates when enchanted with a rune of a different element, spells and items with on-hit effects are significantly increased; effects include the Lightning Cage upgrade for Static Cage, Spirit Blade, and Hidden Blades when procured from Fade-Touched masterwork materials. * The Blade of Tidarion follows the same auto-attack animation as any two-handed weapon; hence a mage can quickly recover mana from every basic attack (15 mana per enemy within the AoE range), or shorten all cooldowns if Gathering Storm is active. The process can be further accelerated by manual cancelling an attack (i.e. press button for "search" each time the first swing animation ends). See also * * * * * Gallery Blade-of-Tidarion-in-use.png|The blade in use Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition weapon schematics Category:Trespasser weapon schematics